Elements within the Dragons
by Midnight-girl32
Summary: On the small island of Berk, a boat gets washed a shore. Will what arrives bring a dark treat to the inhabitants? HicXAsrt


The rain poured down hard on the village of Berk. Inside the mess hall, the Vikings sat eating, talking, and betting on how long this storm will last. In the center, the newly appointed Vikings sat together where there was a rare sight.

"So Hiccup," Snotlout asked between pieces of meat, "Where is your Night Fury?"

The red head rolled his eyes; that's all he had heard since Thor let electricity jump from the sky. "He's playing in the lighting." Hiccup replied blandly.

"Oh!" Fishlegs bounced excitedly, "Because he is made from lighting!" As if the gods wanted to prove him right lighting flashed right outside the large double doors and the dark blue dragon crashed through them shortly after.

The common yell of "Night fury!" was heard as the burly warriors ran away from his indoor gliding path. The dark dragon skidded to a stop inches from the teen's table, his signature toothless grin pasted on his face, and lighting jumping between his ears and out stretched wings.

Hiccup just sat there, shocked and embarrassed, wishing that attention wasn't on him.

"Hiccup," Stoick the Vast growled deep in his throat. This caused the small boy to reanimate, scrambling up to his feet- well foot and prosthetic pad- and hobble over to his hyper friend.

"Come on, Buddy, lets go." He pushed the large winged beast towards the door. Toothless all too willingly agreed, nearly dragging Hiccup along as he bounded for the door and looked like he was ready to play. Hiccup frowned, mumbling apologies to the villagers about turned over tables and lost food. He walked out into the rain, letting the doors swing closed behind him. His eyes scanned for his dragon, twice, then noticed the dark crouched shape waiting for the lighting. Sighing Hiccup watched as Toothless' ears perked up right before leaping into the electric force. Seeing Toothless lit up by the electric light when he was usually invisible in the darkness, Hiccup could not hold in his laugh. Behind him a female giggle was released.

"You and your dragon are just full of surprises." Astrid said the laugh still tickling her voice.

"Yeah," he shrugged turning towards her. He was shocked to see how innocent the strong girl looked with her already sopping blonde hair in her blue, laughing eyes. Behind her, the blue deadly Nadder cleaned it self.

"I'm going home," she told him, "Walk with me."

"Sure, I was heading that way anyways." He blushed as her fingers laced with his. They walked like that in silence, with Skye, Astrid's deadly Nadder, walking behind them and Toothless darting around, stalking the lighting. Once her house was in sight, she pulled him to a stop.

He looked towards her and his arm was attacked by her fists, "That's for your dragon making a mess in the hall." Then she kissed him quick and slightly forceful. "And that was for just being you." She whispered. She kissed him again softer and longer this time.

He relaxed, wrapping his arms around her, bringing her closer. Hiccup enjoyed the feel of her body as it seemed to fit perfectly against him. He hands brushed up against his arms and wrapped around his neck.

She pulled back slightly. "Goodnight, Hiccup," she whispered, lightning lighting up her face.

"Goodnight," he said, breathless, pulling her in for another hug, not knowing when they would get a chance alone again. She quickly pressed her lips to his cheek then beckoned Skye, walking towards her house.

Just after a few steps towards the distinct house on the hill, Hiccup's prosthetic foot got stuck in the mud. His faithful dragon caught him by the back of his tunic, before face-planting. "Thanks Toothless" the boy said as he was lifted up and walked forward to more solid ground. The wind decided to replace itself with the lightning and picked up, as Hiccup's foot touched the ground.

Toothless crouched down beside him, inviting Hiccup on, which was gratefully accepted. Once on his friend's back, he felt the pain in his stub released slightly. From the ocean that surrounded the island came the sound of waves crashing against the wooden boats and the stone that was scattered around it. He hoped that the waves wouldn't connect the boats and the stone together.

At the door Hiccup slid of the dragon's back and walked in with Toothless fallowing close behind. The dragon shook off the water as Hiccup used the basic skills of a blacksmith to build up a fire from the coals. He limped up to his room, lit a candle, undressed from his wet clothes, dried off then dressed for bed. Sitting on the bed, after grabbing his sketch book and a writing utensil and taking off his fake leg, Hiccup felt the full release of pain exit out of his leg.

He curled up under the wool and fur blankets and sketched a new saddle design for a Nightmare, alone with notes on how to make it more resistant to the heat. A creek on the step told him the Night Fury was coming up to his room. He watched as the beast stretched and yawned, then he patted the bed beside him. Toothless grinned then hopped on the bed the curled around him, waiting till the boy was done drawing to lay his head on Hiccup's stomach, which came shortly, along with the blowing out of the candle.

A ways from Berk's main port a small boat was washed up on a rocky beach, with a woman beside it. Coughing she forced her self up. "Damn head, why do you have to hurt." She groaned. "How are you feeling Cassiel?" She waited for a moment and didn't hear his voice. Jumping to her feet she looked around, and then called his name again, and again. Forcing herself to move against the wind and the waves she waded into the water.

Moments past and frustration took over, making her pull a bead off her necklace tossing it towards the beached boat. With a gasp her spirit connected with the water. She could feel him! She swam hard against the water and grabbed the man, directing him towards the shore. "Cassiel!" She shook him once they were on land. Disconnecting her spirit from the ocean she connected it with the water in his chest and brought it out.

Rolling to his side, Cassiel coughed up the extra liquid from inside his chest. She rubbed his back and rested her head against his shoulder. Running one hand in her hair she looked around for shelter from the wind and rain. In the darkness she could only see the outline of the boat. That would have to do. She walked over to it and pulled it over. Feeling around for a compartment, she slid the latch over and grabbed two long swords and stuck them into the ground to hold up one side of boat and angled it over Cassiel so it blocked as much of the elements as possible.

"You might want to put you water bead back on, Hunter," Cassiel said grabbing the bead that fell on his head, "Before it drains all your energy."

Hunter laughed faintly as she took the bead from him, and returning it to its spot. Cuddling against him hoping to share some warmth she whispered, "I think that might be a little late for that worry. Fighting that storm just completely wore me out, and made my head ache like a…"

"Your head hurts." Cassiel cut her off, gently rubbing her head until he touched a tender spot, causing her to wince, "I think you hit your head."

"Whatever, it's not bleeding so let me sleep." She buried her head against his chest, and then suddenly pulled back, "But you smell like blood. Take of your shirt." She sat up and took off another bead a small flame coming off of it, lighting up the small space.

He sat up his head, barely missing the wooden seat of the boat, and obeyed Hunter letting his feather wings loose. His shoulder was shredded. "Shit, and you were worried about me. Does it hurt? Move it."

He sighed but obeyed, wincing as he did so. "Yep, I'm hurt. It might even be…"

"Nope don't say that. Even if you are right I don't know what I can do about it." Hunter reached in to the compartment and pulled out a roll of white cloth and began wrapping his shoulder.

"Well maybe this island does have people on it." Cassiel said hopefully, allowing the movements of the cloth, "It is hard to say when we don't even know where we are."

"Your right," she said, finishing wrapping. "I guess we will just worry about that in the morning."

"Yes, now if you done with my shoulder, let's sleep." He kissed her forehead and then lay down. She followed his example after reconnecting the fire bead, and cuddled up again.


End file.
